


Los chicos-que-se-jodieron

by Lirianta



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianta/pseuds/Lirianta
Summary: Cartman ha encontrado la manera de poder asistir a Hogwarts y para ello necesita la colaboración de los otros. Craig, por otro lado, está convencido de que las cosas terminarán desmadrándose tarde o temprano... Tiene razón.





	1. Prólogo

Dumbledore sostuvo el pedazo de pergamino un instante antes de quemarlo por completo con un _Incendio_. Aquella información era clasificada si lo que advertía era la mitad de cierta y debía ser manejada con premura.

Se giró con brusquedad y caminó como una tormenta hacia la fuente en la que Minerva McGonagall y un inefable miembro de la Orden le observaban con inquietud.

—Albus...—empezó a decir Minerva.

—Sé muy bien lo que vas a decir, Minerva, y tu compasión te honra. Pero no queda tiempo para ajustar detalles. Debemos obrar de inmediato; solo Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo nos queda.

—¡Pero son sólo unos niños!

Cualquier persona que conociese a Albus Dumbledore fuera de su faceta de héroe nacional entendería que aquella no era una razón lo suficientemente importante que le impidiese llevar acabo lo que era necesario hacer.

—Rownan...—prosiguió Dumbledore, girándose hacia el inefable.

Éste asintió y le tendió la bolsa que contenía los artefactos que Dumbledore le había pedido fabricar en cuanto tuvo claro la gravedad de la situación.

Miró dentro y un momentáneo remordimiento le cruzó por el pensamiento. Aquellos brazaletes no eran más diferentes que unos grilletes; no en apariencia, pues éstos tenían un aspecto más inocente. Su función, sin embargo, condenaría a un peligro ajeno a cualquiera que los portase. Puede que incluso a una muerte inmerecida, lo cual era muy probable y la principal razón por la que aquello debía llevarse acabo.

—Merlín… — murmuró para sí, antes de darle las últimas instrucciones a McGonagall y _Aparecerse_.

Su destino, un desapercibido y tranquilo pueblo en las montañas de Colorado.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De repente Cartman parece haber encontrado el diario de Tom Riddle.

En las páginas en blanco del diario apareció la palabra “hola” y todos fliparon a distintos niveles.

 

 

—¡Os lo dije!— clamó Cartman, exultante.

—¡tío!— dijo Stan.

—Ni de coña. ¿Dónde está el truco, culogordo?— demandó Kyle.

Cartman se puso a discutir con Kyle mientras los murmullos de los otros niños se alzaban al rededor. Craig oyó el “OhJesus” de Tweek a su lado mientras que Butters a su otro extremo, nervioso y extasiado, sugería que pidiesen al cuaderno que dijera un taco. Otra, una voz femenina, comentó en broma probar a apuntar el nombre de Jenny Simons.

—Pero, ¿dónde te has encontrado eso?— preguntó una de las chicas. Era Wendy, expresando en voz alta lo que Craig estaba pensando.

—Lo encontré en el patio de la escuela. Lo vi caer del cielo cuando estábamos en clase y en cuanto pude, me acerqué para recog…

—Ese cuento te lo has sacado de Death Note— le interrumpió Clyde.

—¡Que no, gilipollas!

—Que sí— insistió Clyde—. Si ni siquiera te sientas al lado de la ventana.

Cartman le dedicó una fea mirada y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Vale!, lo encontré en la biblioteca de la escuela, ¿contentos? Sólo quería darle un poco de emoción a la historia.

—¿Y qué hacías en la biblioteca?— preguntó Kyle.

—Estudiar.

Los demás lo miraron sin creerle.

—Leer.

Eso tampoco se lo compró nadie.

—¡¿Pero es que estáis gilipollas o qué?!— explotó Cartman—, os estoy enseñando un puñetero cuaderno mágico y vosotros os dedicáis a hablar de gilipolleces. ¿A quién coño le importa si me la cascaba o no en la biblioteca?

—¡Puaj!— exclamaron las chicas.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Que asco, tío— dijo Stan, alejándose del cuaderno en las gordas manos de Cartman.

—¡Era una forma de hablar!— aclaró Cartman, pero nadie pareció creerle—. Mirad, hablo en serio. Esta es una clara evidencia de que mi teoría era cierta.

—¿La de que la magia existe?— preguntó Butters con timidez.

Cartman asintió.

Craig seguía sin entender el porqué de todo aquel asunto. “La magia existe”, hala. Pero también una civilización de personas-cangrejos; un portal hacia imaginolandia, y también las ballenas parlantes que provenían de la luna. Una vez más: ¿Qué había con todo aquel asunto por un cuaderno que respondía a lo que uno escribía?

La respuesta no tardó en salir a flote.

—Harry Potter— dijo simplemente Cartman.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Quieres jugar a Harry Potter?— preguntó Clyde.

—Tío, Harry Potter es para memos— dijo Kenny bajo su capucha.

—Nah, yo paso— dijo alguien, levantándose.

—¡Ey, ey, Eeey, EY!— exclamó Cartman, volviendo la atención de todos—. Nadie ha dicho nada sobre jugar a un estúpido juego.

Craig suspiró.

—¿Y qué propones?— le preguntó directamente.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, Craig— dijo, sacudiendo el polvo inexistente en la tapa del cuaderno.— Resulta que para realizar mi investigación sobre la existencia de la magia, tuve que leerme los libros de Harry Potter.

Kyle bufó.

—Claro que sí, culogordo.

—Que sí, judío de mierda. Resulta que sé muchas cosas acerca de esta sociedad secreta y resulta que es de verdad.

Tweek brincó en su sitio.

—¡¿Una sociedad secreta?! ¡ARGH! No deberíamos hablar de ellos si es secreta. Seguro que nos espían. Ohdios seguro que nosestánescuchando hablar ahoramismo!— hizo amago de tirarse de los pelos antes de que Craig le bajara las manos; un gesto mecánico que se le había pegado con el tiempo.

—Si fuera un secreto de verdad no estaría publicado en libros juveniles ni formaría parte de la cultura popular— argumentó Token.

—No te falta razón, Token— dijo Cartman.— pero dime, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia para ocultar algo delante de las narices de los demás?

—Haciéndolo público para que quede solapado entre la obviedad— lo pilló Wendy.

Cartman la miró un instante de vacilación.

—Er... exacto— le dio la razón.

A Craig no le extrañó que Wendy fuese la primera en ir por el mismo hilo de pensamientos que Eric Cartman; siempre le pareció que ambos tenían la mente igual de retorcida.

Entonces Cartman se enrolló hablándoles acerca de sus investigaciones, de una sociedad mágica oculta que poseía un colegio asombroso y maravilloso, lleno de magia y banquetes; sobre todo banquetes que aparecían en la mesa por arte de magia. Un colegió al que sólo podían acudir aquellos que fuesen magos o brujas. Y mientras explicaba, se sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y envió un enlace compartido de Dropbox a todos los presentes.

Craig miró el suyo y el enlace le llevó a una carpeta con ocho archivos de video con duración de casi dos horas.

—Os he dado acceso a las películas de la saga para que os vayáis enterando más detalladamente de todo lo que os he contado— informó Cartman.

—Sabía que no te habrías leído los libros— dijo Kyle.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no, Kahl. No soy idiota. Para eso están las adaptaciones cinematográficas hoy en día.

Wendy se sulfuró con aquella declaración.

—Las adaptaciones no son una réplica exacta de las novelas, cerebro de estiércol. En los libros hay demasiada información que ha de ser suprimida por...

—Buuu. Buu, Wendy. Buuu.

—¡Te voy a romper las...!

Bebe detuvo a su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Wendy, déjalo ya.

Craig volvió a intervenir.

—Y todo esto es importante que nosotros sepamos porque ¿...?

Por lo que había entendido, daba igual que supieran de la existencia de algo que ni siquiera eran capaces de acceder si no poseían magia.

—Porque he encontrado la manera de hacer magia— contestó Cartman, tal cual.

—Has encontrado la manera de hacer magia— repitió Craig, estóico. Tenía una leve intuición de lo que seguía a continuación.—¿Cómo?

—Nuestro querido amigo Tom me lo ha dicho— respondió palmeando el cuaderno, muy ufano.

Lo abrió nuevamente, casi con reverencia, y escribió con su lapicero con cabeza de rana lo siguiente:

“Tom ¿Cómo podemos mis amigos y yo optener magia?”

Una vez más, para asombro de todos, las páginas absorbieron la tinta escrita y en su lugar apareció la respuesta.

“Ya te lo dije, Erik. Podríais vincularos con la magia que guardan los brazaletes de los once hermanos Sallow.

...y “obtener” se escribe con “b”, no con “p”. ”

Cartman ignoró la corrección ortográfica y levantó la vista hacia los otros chicos, quienes se miraron entre ellos, expectantes de que alguno dijese algo para ver cual sería la reacción general a aquella noticia.

—¡Holy molly!— Butters fue el primero en reaccionar. Se dio cuenta de ello y rió nervioso bajo la mirada general. Kenny se rió abiertamente, palmeándole la espalda.

—¿Entonces hay once brazaletes mágicos que otorgan magia o algo así?— preguntó Stan.

Solo entonces esto hizo que Craig pillase de qué iba todo aquello. No era una casualidad que estuviesen presentes once de ellos.

Y una mierda. Hora de pirarse.

Se levantó del columpio en el que se había estado sentando, sin terminar de escuchar lo que Cartman estaba diciendo. Éste se interrumpió en cuanto Craig cogió de la mano a Tweek y lo arrastró fuera del círculo en el que se aglomeraban los otros nueve.

—¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas?— protestó Cartman con irritación.

—Lejos de vosotros— se limitó a contestar mientras echaba a andar.

Tweek le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada, consciente de que sus razones tendría.

—Podréis daros el lote en cuanto termine de contar lo que tengo que deciros. Creedme, esto es muy bueno. No querréis perdéroslo.

Oh, ahí estaban. Aquellas sí que eran las palabras mágicas que siempre auguraban nada bueno. Razón más que suficiente para mantenerse lo más lejos posible cuando la cosa estallase. Porque lo haría eventualmente.

Craig se giró.

—Ya. Haz lo que quieras con tu cuaderno mágico, por mí como si te lo metes por el culo. Pero no contéis con nosotros.

Cartman levantó la voz.

—Que te guste meterte cosas por el ojete no significa que a todos nos guste, soplapollas— luego se dirigió hacia Tweek—. ¿Vas a dejar que decida por ti, spaz?

Tweek sufrió un espasmo y soltó un ruido de los suyos. Luego le hizo una peineta por el insulto.

Craig sonrió e hizo lo mismo antes de girarse y alejarse con su novio.

—¡Eres un lameculos, Tweek!— alcanzaron a oír.

Salieron del colegio y tomaron la misma ruta de siempre. Una tarde entera con los nuevos materiales para el nuevo laberinto de Stripe les aguardaba en casa de Craig.

 

***

 

—¡Joder, con los maricas!— maldijo Cartman.

El judío puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja de lloriquear y termina de una vez con lo que estabas diciendo, ¿quieres?

Cartman tuvo que contenerse para no seguir gritando.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Kahl. El trato no funciona si no estamos todos.

Stan intercambió una mirada con Kyle.

—¿Pero de que trato hablas, tío?— preguntó Stan.

—Estoy hablando de las condiciones que pone el uso de los puñeteros brazaletes— dijo al fin.

—¿Una de las condiciones son las once personas?— dedujo Clyde, demostrando que no era tonto todo el rato.

Cartman suspiró y recorrió el grupo con la mirada, concentrado en sus próximas palabras. No debía perder los estribos; suficiente daño era que los dos maricas no hubiesen querido apuntarse, porque además del número también necesitaba que los rasgos físicos fuesen lo más similares posible. Un rubio y un moreno. Quizá podría apuntar a Kevin Stoley, él era moreno. Pero le parecía un friki y demasiado un personaje de relleno.

[Y las dinámicas interactivas no daban tanto juego con personajes de relleno...]

Observó a las dos chicas presentes, Wendy y Bebe. En realidad una de ellas tendría que haber sido castaña, pero de las chicas con las que se hablaba, sólo Heidi cumplía con esta característica y le parecía incómodo tenerla alrededor desde que rompieron enfrente de todo el pueblo. Los demás recordarían aquello cada vez que la viesen.

Qué zorra.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción con aquel cambio, pero si Bebe y Wendy rehusaban, siempre podía acudir a las chicas Raisins y pagar por sus servicios. Allí las habían de todos los colores, después de todo.

Kyle le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Olvídate de las condiciones. ¿Pero es que acaso tienes esos dichosos brazaletes de los que tanto hablas?

—Aun no, pero tengo un plan.

—¿Y cuál es?— preguntaron Clyde y Bebe al mismo tiempo.

Oh, a ellos los tenía. Al menos podía estar seguro de que todos ellos excepto Token se sentían lo suficientemente interesados como para quedarse. Token era un enigma cuando se trataba de convencerlo de hacer cosas juntos; y Kyle podría ponerle pegas y todo lo que quisiera, pero al final del día su naturaleza avariciosa de judío le podía.

—Las reliquias éstas se encuentran guardadas en el ministerio de la magia— les puso al corriente—. Y resulta que conozco a alguien lo suficientemente importante que podría acceder a ellas por nosotros.

—¿A cambio de qué?— preguntó Token.

—A cambio de que no divulguemos la existencia de la magia al mundo entero— dijo como si nada.

—¿¡Tu plan es chantajearlos?!— bramó Kyle.

Él y Wendy parecían los únicos indignados por la sugerencia. Cartman se lo había esperado. También había intuido que a Stan y Kenny les sudase la polla el cómo y que Clyde estaría lo suficientemente animado por la idea que tampoco le importaría. Butters era manipulable salvo en inesperadas ocaciones, pero esta vez no fue una de ellas.

—Oh, Jesús, Erik. Chantajear no es bueno— dijo Butters, previsiblemente—. Si mis padres se enteran, me castigan.

Cartman se encogió de hombros.

—Son meros negocios— comentó esto último dirigido veladamente hacia Token, consciente de que él entendería mejor la situación si lo ponía de ese modo. Convencerlo a él era crucial, siendo el único niño de color en el pueblo.

—Tú estás tonto, Cartman— continuó Kyle.

—No seas ingenuo, Kahl. ¿Te crees que no hay nadie que no haya intentado hacer lo mismo durante todo este tiempo? Ellos no son ningunos seres indefensos de los que uno se vaya a aprovechar.

—Tiene razón, Kyle— le apoyó Token, para sorpresa de todos—. En los negocios no puedes ir por ahí esperando que la gente te tenga deferencia.

—Pero ese es mi punto— se explicó el judío—. Quien sabe las cosas de las que son capaces de hacer y te crees que puedes ir por ahí amenazándoles. Si hay aquí una diferencia de ventajas es que nosotros estamos en desventaja.

Cartman sonrió por dentro. Ya estaban hablando de bandos y de posibilidades. La idea había echado raíces.

—Mirad, vosotros no os preocupéis— les apaciguó sintiéndose más aliviado—. Si tanto os preocupan las posibles repercusiones, ya me ocupo yo de esto y os prometo que os dejaré fuera de esta parte.

Había sonado muy bondadoso y caritativo por su parte, eso lo notó en las miradas suspicaces que le dirigieron, así que añadió.

—Lo digo en serio. De todas formas no contaba con vosotros para este asunto, y para negociar sólo se necesita un buen negociante.

—Deja de llamarlo negocio, sinvergüenza.

Cartman le dirigió una mirada enfadada, pero no dijo nada porque no quería provocarle. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a inmiscuirse aunque no le gustase la idea mientras él no se viese obligado a actuar en contra de sus principios.

—Lo que sí necesito que hagáis...— habló dirigiéndose a Token y Clyde— es que intentéis convencer a Craig y Tweek de apuntarse.

Éstos intercambiaron una mirada desalentada que no prometía nada.

—No creo que nos escuchen. Craig tiene algo con todo lo que hacéis vosotros— dijo Clyde, señalando a Stan y los suyos.

—Sí, tíos. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?— preguntó Token.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable.

—Y yo qué sé, colega. Probablemente sean sus alborotadas hormonas gays— Cartman le quitó importancia con la mano—. Sólo intentadlo y ya me contáis como os fue.

—Probad a ver las películas con ellos para ver si así les apetece más la idea—sugirió Bebe.

—Buena idea, Stevens— la elogió Cartman—. Los demás también id estudiando las películas que ya os avisaré en cuanto las cosas se pongan en marcha.

Con eso, Token se acomodó la mochila a la espalda y se retiró junto a Clyde. Las chicas también se fueron.

—Bueno. Adiós, chicos— se despidió Butters, dejando a los cuatro de siempre, quienes emprendieron el camino hacia la parada de autobús.

 

... 

 

—¿Has pensado en otros candidatos en caso de que Tweek y Craig se nieguen?— preguntó Stan girándose sobre su asiento, ya en el autobús.

—Mas o menos— respondió, y luego añadió—. Lo que sí que no os había contado es que otra de las condiciones es que la apariencia de los usuarios no puede ser aleatoria.

Kyle también se giró, pero con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hay otras condiciones que no nos hayas contado? Sé sincero.

Cartman rodó los ojos.

—¿Pero a ti qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?— refunfuñó.

—No sé, tío. ¿Que los otros diez sirvan de sacrificio para que el undécimo obtenga magia, por ejemplo?— bromeó Stan.

Pero Kyle pareció estar acusándole en serio.

—Que no, hombre. ¿Qué gracia tendría tener magia sin poder maldecirnos entre nosotros?— dijo, aunque no negó que tampoco sería capaz de tal cosa— Las únicas condiciones son que coincidamos en número y lo mejor posible en apariencia para que el hechizo sea más exitoso. Mientras más sea el parecido, mejor se canaliza la magia o alguna mierda por el estilo.

Los otros tres parecieron satisfechos con eso. Luego Kenny agregó:

—¿Dentro de uno de los requisitos físicos había un gordo?

Los otros rieron y continuaron con las pullas hasta que el autobús se alejó.

 

Ajeno al intercambio entre los chicos, en la parada de autobús se produjo una fluctuación en el espacio donde una presencia invisible los despedía con la mirada.

Las cosas estaban saliendo como se esperaban excepto por dos imprevistos, pero aquello tenía una fácil solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha quedado algo extenso, pero intentaré que los próximos sean más breves.


	3. Capítulo 2

     Aquel mismo día después de la oferta de Cartman, Clyde le envió a Craig un mensaje de texto en el que primero le invitaba a su casa a pasar la noche con Token y Tweek. Cuando Craig declinó la oferta alegando que ya tenía planes con Tweek y Stripe, Clyde le volvió a insistir con alguna que otra chorrada acompañada de un emoji suplicante. Y cuando Craig dijo que no a esto también, Clyde prosiguió con un mensaje de voz en el que balbuceaba entre lloriqueos acerca de que ya nunca quería jugar con él después de que comenzase a salir con Tweek; le acusó de haber dejado de querer ser su amigo y que su abandono le hacía recordar muchísimo la muerte de su madre.

A saber como coño lo hilaba a él y a su madre, que para eso ya estaba Token.

Optó por ignorarle, pero el móvil no dejó de sonar con las notificaciones. Así que lo puso en modo silencioso. Pero tampoco funcionó, porque el trasto no paraba de vibrar; por lo que terminó lanzándolo de cualquier manera a la cama, y aún así podían oír el insistente zumbido.

No fue hasta que Tweek se enderezó y dejó de trabajar en los conductos del laberinto que armaban que Clyde obtuvo lo que quería.

—Podríamos dejar esto para el fin de semana— sugirió Tweek.

—Déjalo, si le hacemos caso ahora, se pensará que puede conseguir lo que sea con lloriqueos.

Tweek rió mientras depositaba a Stripe en el suelo.

—Eso ya se lo cree por culpa de Token.

—No te falta razón— convino Craig.

Tweek se lo quedó mirando a la espera de que dijese algo más. Ninguno de los dos creía que las llamadas de Clyde eran inocentes; eso lo sabían sin necesidad de hablarlo, y Tweek le estaba preguntando silenciosamente si estaba dispuesto a reconsiderar su decisión.

Probablemente no le pondría pegas a continuar con el plan original, que era lo que Craig más se sentía inclinado a hacer. Pero también intuía que a Tweek le picaba la curiosidad con todo aquel asunto mágico de aquella tarde.

—Creía que te ponía inquieto lo de meterte en medio de esas mierdas— dijo finalmente.

—A mí casi todo me inquieta— respondió Tweek, encogiéndose de hombros, sólo que el gesto en él parecía más un espasmo—. Bueno, más bien todo… a-al menos al principio.

Se estrujó los dedos antes de proseguir, eligiendo bien sus palabras. Podría ser un manojo de nervios la mitad del tiempo, pero a Craig le había sorprendido —gratamente, para su doble sorpresa— descubrir que pese a ello, a Tweek le alcanzaba para filtrar el frenético ritmo de pensamientos suyos.

—El otro día vi en Youtube un top de sistemas de magia en historias de fantasía. Ngh… ya sabes que me gustan esascosas. Y el de Harry Potter se quedó con el tercer lugar— se explicó.

Craig levantó una ceja y Tweek le empujó, abochornado.

—Quizá quieras preguntarle a Cartman si el que se quedó con el primer lugar también existe— le pinchó, ganándose un puñado de virutas en la cara.

—No seas capullo.

—Joder, éstas estaban usadas— Craig intentó escupir algunas virutas que le llegaron a entrar en la boca al reírse. Luego preguntó—. ¿Tú quieres ir?

—Ngh. No lo sé. Al menos sólo siento curiosidad por las películas.

Craig no veía nada de malo con eso. Mientras sólo se tratase de ver una película y nada que ver con extraños rituales ancestrales, a él le parecía pasable.

Así se lo dijo, y se dispuso a responder los 114 mensajes de Clyde mientras Tweek empezaba a recoger las cosas del suelo.

 

      Cuando llegaron a casa de Clyde, se medio instalaron en la sala de estar; con bebidas y un bol de palomitas y montones de chucherías en el suelo. Clyde estaba conectando su portátil a la TV, mientras Token cambiaba la transmisión y de repente se encontraron con el logo de “Harry Potter” y su temita musical de fondo.

La primera película era absurda e infantil y se pasaron toda la hora y pico criticándola a base de coñas; y pese a la poca seriedad que le dieron, fue divertido sobretodo porque muchas de las bromas eran lascivas que hablaban de varitas a distintos tamaños y porque al final terminaron por recordar el día en que, de hecho, literalmente se midieron las pollas en el colegio. Clyde incluso puso en su móvil un vídeo parodia del  _wingardium laviosaaaaa_  con el que estuvieron descojonándose una buena parte de la película.

Pero a quien sin embargo sí se le vio más interesado en la tarea fue a Tweek. Sentado en el sofá y al lado de Craig, no pareció importarle que los otros tres se metieran con él a ratos. Craig incluso pudo pillarle de vez en cuando moviendo los labios inconscientemente, como si estuviese practicando los nombres de los hechizos ya en medio de una clase. Podría haberle chinchado y se hubiesen partido el culo con aquello un buen rato, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento le pareció lo más adorable que había visto en el día y pensó que aquel pensamiento sí que era algo de lo qué partirse si por algún motivo llegaba a conocimiento de todos.

Cuando la película acabó hicieron un receso en donde aprovecharon a mear y a reponer los bocadillos. Craig volvió antes que los otros y se encontró a Tweek ya sentado nuevamente, revisando su móvil.

—Hey —le dio un empujoncito con el hombro, tomando su sitio.

Tweek le devolvió el saludo y dejó a un lado el móvil. Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos.

—Me gusta— le confesó Tweek.

—Ya se nota.

Obviamente se referían al tema por el que estaban ahí en primer lugar.

—Sé que crees que es mala idea, pero… ngh-empiezo a creer que esta vez podría valer la pena arriesgarse —luego añadió en seguida—. No tienes por qué apuntarte si no quieres. No intento convencerte de nada.

Craig se giró hacia la pantalla aún encendida e imitó la misma posición con las piernas y los brazos.

Muchos podrían hablar de su relación como si él fuese quien tiraba de Tweek y éste fuese el dependiente. Craig no querría admitirlo, pero a veces pensaba que en realidad era al revés, cuando de vez en cuando daba por hecho que todo lo iban a hacer juntos y de repente era Tweek quien siempre tomaba las decisiones desde una perspectiva más independiente. Como cuando Wonder Tweek. Como cuando ahora, diciéndole que no esperaba que le siguiera si él decidía hacer lo contrario. Y entonces no sabía si sentirse dolido por dejarle de lado o agradecido porque le tuviese consideración.

Craig suponía que ambas cosas podían coexistir y aún así no dejaba de ser una sensación conflictiva.

—Pues a mí no me gusta— confesó Craig, y Tweek se desinfló visiblemente—. No me gusta quedar  atrapado en medio de situaciones absurdas por culpa de otros. Pero creo que tampoco puede ser tan malo si terminamos en la mierda pero también estás tú.

Oh, ahí estaba.

Había algo energético cuando compartían momentos como aquel y Craig no estaba seguro de cuándo se daban, pero generalmente era por algo que decía uno de los dos u ocurría cuando Tweek empezaba a sonreír como aquel instante. Luego el momento pasaba de forma agradable, dejando un hormigueo a su paso. Pero en ese instante no pasó así, porque Clyde decidió que era buen momento para escucharlos.

—Aww. Eso es muy bonito, Craig. Hey, Token. ¡Token!

Token se asomó desde la cocina.

—Misión cumplida— le informó Clyde.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué crees? Al final sólo bastaba con tener a Tweek de nuestro lado.

La cara de Tweek se agrió y Craig recuperó su expresión de “todo me la suda” mientras le levantaba el dedo corazón.

—Anda, cállate ya— le dijo Tweek—. Traed el culo aquí para que podamos acabar con la saga esta noche.

Clyde soltó un gemido.

—Yo ya tengo sueño.

Token asintió, acomodándose en su saco de dormir.

—Ya si eso, podrías contarnos un resumen de lo más importante— bostezó Token entre tanto la segunda película empezaba a reproducirse.

No mucho rato de eso y a Craig también le estaba entrando la modorra. Nadie tenía el aguante de Tweek cuando se trataba de trasnochar y la tranquilidad de la estancia denotaba que los demás, si no lo estaban ya, estaban a un paso de quedarse dormidos. Lo último que escuchó fue a Clyde murmurar algo acerca de que era genial que se hayan apuntado al final y que lo iban a petar.

No obstante, ya más entrada la noche, lo que petaría sería otra cosa.

 

      Craig se despertó momentos más tarde con el movimiento de Tweek. Se había quedado dormido recostado a su lado y cuando éste se levantó para encender la luz de la habitación sólo pudo parpadear con confusión hasta que sus ojos se aclimataron a la luminosidad.

—Despertad. Vamos, despertad todos— estaba diciendo Tweek, yendo de uno a otro.

Sacudió a Clyde con el pie un par de veces mientras Token soltaba un gruñido, sentándose con cara de aún no tenerlas todas consigo.

—¿Que pasa?— gimoteó Clyde.

—¿Que qué pasa? Pasa que el cabrón de Cartman la ha vuelto a liar, eso es lo que pasa—respondió una voz ajena a los presentes.

Craig reconoció la voz de Kyle a través de su teléfono móvil.

—Tío, son las tres de la mañana— habló Token—. Sea lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

—¿Token? ¿Token también está con vosotros?— preguntó Kyle. Al otro lado de la línea pudo oírse vagamente los murmullos enfadados de Stan dirigiéndose a alguien. Kyle le urgió algo relacionado con que se diese prisa en llamar a las chicas y algo en su voz denotaba aprensión y frenesí.

Eso bastó para espabilarse.

—Explícate, Broflovski— le urgió.

—Craig, tío, ¿Clyde también está con vosotros, no?

—Sí— respondió Clyde con timidez. Tenía las mantas apretadas contra el pecho.

—Craig, Tweek, Clyde; todos estamos aquí, en casa de Clyde— confirmó Token—. Vamos, dinos ya que está ocurriendo.

Tweek captó su atención moviendo algo en el portátil de Clyde. Empezó a adelantar la película hasta un punto en el que se mostraba en la pantalla un cuaderno bastante familiar.

—Oh, ése es el cuaderno mágico de Cartman— apuntó Clyde.

—El cuaderno de Cartman y una mierda— respondió Kyle—. Es un diario. Se llama el diario de Tom Riddle y probablemente sea quien nos ha jodido pero bien jodidos. Mirad, sólo salid de allí en caso de que vayan a por vosotros también.

Aquello sonó definitivamente alarmante. Craig ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo y las zapatillas, y Token por otra parte se estaba poniendo en pie. Cogió su móvil e hizo señas a Tweek para que le siguiera.

—¿Vayan quienes? ¿Salir adónde?— preguntó Clyde—. Estoy en mi casa y es de madrugada. Mi papá no…

Token interrumpió su perorata tirando de él hacia la salida.

—Clyde, tío, sólo vamos a casa de Kyle y aclaremos todo este asunto, ¿Vale? Probablemente estaremos de vuelta antes de que tu padre se de cuenta…

—¡No! no, tíos. No vengáis a mi casa— chilló Kyle—. Tampoco vayáis a la de Stan ni la de Cartman ni la de Kenny. Venid a Stark’s Pond y reuníos con nosotros a la orilla del lago.

—¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros allí?— preguntó Clyde, inútilmente.

—Os lo contaré, lo prometo, pero id saliendo de allí cagando leches, ¿de acuerdo?— les urgió Kyle.

—¡En eso estamos, en eso estamos!— gimió Tweek.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, pero antes de que la mano de Craig tocara el picaporte de la puerta, éste giró y se desbloqueó con un chasquido.

El seguro de la puerta se había quitado solo. Los chicos se detuvieron en seco y en espeso silencio, y entonces, esta vez sí, lo que petó fue la puerta, antes de que ni siquiera les diese tiempo para intercambiar miradas. La puerta se abrió de golpe, azotando a centímetros de la cara de Tweek y Craig. Esquirlas de madera chasquearon y volaron por los aires mientras los chicos tropezaron los unos con los otros al retroceder por el sobresalto, cayendo al suelo en un amasijo de brazos y piernas.

Tweek gimió lejos de él. Craig tenía a alguien encima; era Token. Lo apartó empujando los brazos contra el suelo y se giró para encontrarse con una varita apuntándole a la cara. Tweek chilló algo y vio por el rabillo del ojo como otra silueta le lanzaba algo luminiscente, un rayo azul que Craig no llegó a ver como impactaba porque otro destello del mismo color le dio de lleno en la cara y después no hubo más luces porque todo se volvió negro.


	4. Capítulo 3

 

 

Kyle estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar.

Ya era demasiado tarde. El anciano y sus hombres, la gente que había acudido en su ayuda le habían pedido que alertara a quienes podían correr peligro como ellos, pero Kyle apenas había podido comunicarse con Craig y los otros cuando la cosa estalló.

En cuanto oyó el principio de los gritos de los chicos al otro lado del teléfono, lo único que hizo fue quedarse muy quieto aún cuando la llamada se había interrumpido de repente.

Mierda.

—Cambio de planes. Ya han llegado a por ellos— dijo alguien.

Se giró para encarar al anciano extravagante de barba y túnica larga, quien se movía entre los acompañantes que había traído consigo. Estaba dando instrucciones apresuradas.

—¡Kyle!

Ese era Stan. Se acercaba con el rostro lleno de pánico cuando uno de los hombres del anciano lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó. Andando no. Ellos simplemente desaparecieron.

Kyle no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello; a su alrededor las cosas se sucedían simultáneamente. A unos metros más allá, dos hombres se acercaron a Kenny para desaparecer de la misma manera. Y puesto que no había rastro del anciano con pintas de Gandalf ni de Cartman, dedujo que lo que le habían parecido los alaridos de un cerdo cortarse de repente significaba que Gandalf se habría llevado a Cartman de la misma manera.

Y así, en menos de lo esperado, Kyle se había quedado sólo con la única compañía de una mujer a quien no conocía.

Estos eran de los buenos, recordó para sí.

Se percató de que aún oía la línea interrumpida mientras sostenía el móvil inútilmente contra la oreja. Lo apartó y lo observó, tratando de pensar.

Las chicas. Stan tendría que haber llamado a las chicas para advertirles del peligro que corrían todos ellos; probablemente el hombre se lo había llevado para que le indicara sus localizaciones. Kenny y Cartman también tendrían que estar mostrándoles el camino hacia las casas de Clyde y Butters.

No estaba soñando, ¿verdad?

Hacía apenas menos de una hora se habían encontrado en casa de Cartman con Stan y Kenny, viendo absurdas películas y tronchándose de risa sin preocuparse por el ruido ya que la madre de Cartman tenía trabajo nocturno. Luego, en medio de las películas, Cartman les había traído al lago para enseñarles aquel “portal” por el que había dado con el mundo mágico y al volver, simplemente no pudieron hacerlo porque se encontraron la entrada de la casa de Cartman reventada y sospechosas luces paseándose por dentro, visibles a través de las ventanas.

Volvieron al lago, no sabían que más podían hacer. Y entonces, de la nada, apareció Gandalf y un escuadrón de tíos con palitos en mano, imponentes pese a lo último.

No. Esto no era un sueño, se dijo. Y cómo si el universo se lo quisiese confirmar, tres figuras reaparecieron muy cerca.

Kenny había vuelto junto con un asustado Butters en pijamas.

—¡Kenny!— se acercó Kyle, mientras se oía otro “crack” a sus espaldas.

Se giraron a tiempo para ver a Stan vomitar sobre la nieve todo lo que había comido esa noche, al lado de Bebe y Wendy, medio abrazadas y con cara de arrepentirse de estar allí.

Kyle fue a ayudar a su mejor amigo levantándolo por un brazo; el instinto azuzándole a permanecer alerta y preparado para huir porque definitivamente estaban bajo ataque.

—Joder, esta mierda es horrorosa, tío— dijo están tratando de recuperarse.

—¡Nos vamos!— dijo uno de los hombres con varita—. Revisad que ninguno tenga hechizos de rastreo antes de _Apareceros_.

El hombre estaba apuntando con su varita a Stan mientras una estela de luz rodeaba inofensivamente su cuerpo. Los otros hacían lo mismo con el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Irnos?, ¿adónde?— preguntó Kyle—. Los demás aún no han regresado.

—Se reunirán con nosotros en el punto seguro en cuanto rescaten a vuestros amigos— le respondió el hombre.

Stan fue a protestar en cuanto vio como empezaban a desaparecer nuevamente los otros llevándose a los chicos, pero el hombre cogió a Kyle por la muñeca y de repente el escenario convergió en un espiral ante sus ojos y se desplegó con un _Crack_ revelando que la estancia había cambiado repentinamente. El bosque y el lago habían sido sustituidos por una habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas.

El estomago de Kyle se sintió como si acabase de bajarse de un carrusel enloquecido.

_¡Crack crack crack!_

Aparecieron los demás y Stan sufrió arcadas, probablemente porque ya no le quedaba nada más por vomitar.

—¿Alguien nos va a explicar qué está pasando?— se quejó Bebe.

—¡Estamos totalmente secuestrados y nos van a violar!— gimió Butters.

—Nadie está secuestrado— intervino una mujer—. Si acaso, fuimos nosotros los que evitamos que eso ocurra. Les explicaremos todo en cuanto todos los demás lleguen, así que por lo pronto sentaos e intentad calmaros hasta entonces. Estáis fuera de peligro.

Les entregó a cada uno una barra de chocolate que sacó de la nada agitando su varita. Nadie las probó ni se sentó. En cambio, se limitaron a reagruparse y a quedarse juntos.

—No comáis nada de lo que os den, chicos. No ha negado lo de violarnos— insistió Butters.

Los adultos le fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada.

Todos permanecieron en silencio; algunos observando la estancia, visiblemente irreal no sólo debido a las velas que flotaban por sí solas, había una escoba móvil barriendo el suelo y otros libros agitándose en la estantería de la pared. La habitación tenía un aspecto medieval que acentuaba la magia que cargaba el ambiente.

Butters estaba murmurando algo acerca de estar castigado en cuanto su padre se enterase de que le habían secuestrado, cuando un estruendoso ¡Crack! —ya familiar y característico para los chicos— irrumpió en la sala.

Cartman tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con un berrido. A su lado estaba la imponente alta figura del anciano y detrás de él tres hombres que traían consigo un amasijo de piernas y brazos. Kyle reconoció un gorro azul y entonces reparó en que se trataba de los cuatro faltantes: Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Token; éste último al parecer el único que se encontraba despierto.

—¡Token!

—Tíos, ¿pero qué coño?— dijo éste, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué les pasó?— preguntó Wendy, señalando a los otros tres.

—¿Están muertos?— preguntó Butters.

—Sólo están inconscientes— respondió Gandalf.

Kyle no lograba recordar el nombre del anciano y en algún punto había decidido llamarle Gandalf. Si es que se parecían un huevo.

—¿Estáis bien?— se acercó Kyle.

—¿Y yo qué sé?— respondió Token, visiblemente alterado—. Estábamos por salir cuando llegaron unos tipos y nos asaltaron disparando chispas por todos lados. A mí no me dieron, pero a Craig y Tweek sí y quedaron así desde entonces— explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia los aludidos—. Creo que Clyde sólo se desmayó justo antes de que llegaran estos otros repartiendo más chispas.

Uno de los hombres apuntó con su varita a los chicos inconscientes y murmuró un hechizo que sonaba a “Ennervate” que sirvió para despertar a cada uno por vez.

Las reacciones de los tres recién despertados fue la esperada; Tweek entró en pánico casi al instante mientras Clyde se echaba a llorar. Craig, por otro lado, parecía cabreado y apartó con un manotazo la varita del hombre que le apuntaba.

—Quita esa mierda de mi cara— le espetó. Se acercó a Tweek y le tomó de la mano mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Alguien intentó calmar a Clyde y le entregó una barra de chocolate.

—Esa no es manera de tratarnos, jovencito. Tuvieron suerte de que llegásemos a tiempo para impedir lo peor— dijo el hombre que los había despertado.

—¿Y quién coño sois vosotros?— inquirió Kenny, afortunadamente bajo su capucha.

—¿Qué ha dicho?— preguntó uno de los adultos.

—Queremos saber quienes sois vosotros— tradujo Stan.

—Nosotros— habló Gandalf, y todos se giraron para mirarle— somos quienes os hemos salvado y a quienes habéis intentado chantajear.

Realizó una ligera floritura con la varita e hizo aparecer un papel blanco y arrugado, el cual se dispuso a leer.

—Queridos seres mágicos y clandestinos… mi nombre no es importante, pero me temo que vuestro secreto corre peligro de dejar de serlo a menos que hagáis algo que está a vuestro alcance. La buena noticia es que podemos solucionar todo esto con ayuda mutua, una simple cooperación. Vosotros necesitáis mantener vuestro secreto como tal y nosotros necesitamos los once brazaletes de los hermanos Sallow. Vosotros tenéis la magia, pero nosotros el internet. Pensadlo detenidamente antes de plantearos rechazar nuestra amable y razonable oferta. Posdata, mi padre es abogado, así que respetad mi autoretah y no se os ocurra decepcionarme. Kyle Broflovski.

Gandalf bajó la hoja y los miró a todos detenidamente. Kyle quería saltar sobre el cuello del puto Cartman.

—¿Quién de vosotros, mis queridos niños, es Kyle Broflovski?

Kyle se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que aclarar todo aquello antes de que se metieran en otro lío.

—Uhm, disculpe. Creo que ha habido un mal entendido— interrumpió Cartman, adelantándose con las manos juntas en un gesto solícito—. Kyle es mi amigo, éste de aquí. Pero no es lo que parece, mi señor.

—¿No es esta acaso una carta que expresa intenciones de chantaje?— preguntó Gandalf, levantando el papel.

—Lo es, señor— dijo Cartman sin cortarse un pelo—. Y también es cierto que solicitábamos vuestra ayuda para conseguir las reliquias de las que habla la carta. Pero también es cierto que mi amigo Kyle malinterpretó las cosas y me temo que se expresó como no tocaba, señor. Kyle nos representaba a todos nosotros, pero lo que pasa es que es judío, y como bien sabrá, la naturaleza de éstos suele ser demasiado fuerte como para evitar sacarla a la luz cuando se trata de la avaricia.

Kyle tuvo suficiente. Apartó a Cartman con una mano e intentó solucionar las cosas.

—Mire, sea lo que sea, olvídese de eso. No pretendíamos cabrear a nadie. Era sólo un estúpido juego de niños, ¿vale?

—Sí, nosotros sólo queríamos ir al colegio de magia— apuntó Bebe.

Gandalf suspiró.

—Eso está bien, joven Kyle. Pero no es a nosotros a quienes habéis cabreado— dijo—. ¿Puedo deducir que alguno de vosotros tenéis en vuestras manos un diario peculiar?

Todos miraron a Cartman a la vez que éste respondía “No”, pero la respuesta a la pregunta ya estaba clara.

—En serio, sois todos unos traidores— se quejó Cartman, pero sacó el diario de su bolsillo y lo entregó sin más.

—En serio, no queremos más problemas— dijo Stan.

—Podemos irnos a casa ahora, ¿por favor?— pidió Wendy.

—Podríais y nadie os lo impediría— respondió Gandalf, aunque su expresión auguraba lo contrario—. Pero me temo que no es tan simple.

Kyle oyó un suspiro detrás.

—Por supuesto— dijo Craig derrochando sarcasmo, su careta de todo-me-la-suda vuelta en su sitio—. Pero, eh, ¿cuándo lo es?

—Producto de una mala suerte, sin duda— dijo Gandalf.

—No. Es por culpa del culo gordo de Cartman— contradijo Kyle.

—¡Oh! no decíais eso cuando os apuntasteis al plan, ¿no?— dijo Cartman.

—¡Prometiste que tendríamos magia y que iríamos a una escuela de magia!— empezó a llorar Clyde una vez más.

Token le tendió su propia tableta de chocolate para acallarlo.

—Joven Eric— intervino Gandalf, y a Kyle le sorprendió un poco que supiese su nombre de pila—, ¿Puedes decirnos dónde encontraste este diario?

—En la biblioteca— respondió Stan, buscando la confirmación de Cartman. Pero éste de repente se encontraba interesado en sus pies—. ¿Verdad, Cartman?— insistió Stan.

—¿Puede?

—¡Coño, Cartman, ¿Dónde putas encontraste el diario?!— explotó Tweek.

—Lo encontré en una biblioteca…— dijo. Luego añadió—, al lado de Stark’s Pond.

—Ahí no había nada—dijo Kenny.

Gandalf levantó un objeto delante de Cartman. Era una bota mugrienta y media rota.

—Accediste al sitio tocando esto, ¿no es así?

Cartman asintió.

—Esto es un Traslador— les dijo a los demás—. Es un objeto hechizado para conectar dos locaciones y trasladar a quien lo toque en cuanto se activa. Normalmente se utilizan objetos que pasan desapercibidos por los muggles o que éstos puedan ignorar, pero parece ser que esta medida no exime la curiosidad de un niño.

—Sí, bueno— intervino Craig nuevamente—. Ya que habéis recuperado lo que os pertenece, ¿pueden mandarnos de vuelta a casa para que no nos veamos las caras nunca más?

—Lo haremos si insistís— asintió Gandalf—. El problema es que no nos lo robaron a nosotros, mis niños; se lo robasteis a gente peligrosa que ahora mismo os están buscando y no pararán de hacerlo hasta que den con vosotros.

—Pero, entonces, ¿no deberían de estar buscando sólo a Cartman?— preguntó Bebe.

La mitad de los chicos parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

—En teoría, sí— asintió Gandalf—. Pero este no es un diario cualquiera y apostaría a que vuestro amigo no sólo escribió su nombre en él, sino el de todos los que estáis aquí presentes.

Cartman debió sentir el peso de las miradas acusadoras, porque se puso a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Queríais magia, no? El diario me pidió vuestros datos…

—¡Le diste nuestros nombres al jodido Lord Voldemort!— le espetó Tweek.

—Craig, calma a tu perra, por favor.

—Lo que voy a hacer es ayudarle a patearte el culo en cuanto salgamos de esta— le respondió Craig.

—Niños, niños. Ese vocabulario, por Merlín— intervino la mujer.

—Por favor, señor— se acercó Kyle a Gandalf—. ¿No podríais simplemente deshaceros de ese tal Voldemort?

Gandalf los observó a todos bajo sus gafas de media luna.

—Tendría que explicaros lo seria que es la situación en el mundo mágico para que comprendierais el alcance de su poder, pero basta con deciros que la presencia de este mago oscuro lleva atemorizando nuestro mundo desde hace más de una década.

—Coño—dijo Stan.

—No obstante debo admitir que nos habéis hecho un gran favor al encontrar el diario por nosotros. Es un gigantesco avance en la guerra contra Voldemort— se rascó la barba mientras hablaba.

—Cualquiera diría que nos debéis una— dijo Cartman.

Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa, Token le dio la razón.

—Lo menos que podrías hacer es ayudarnos con esto— dijo, acercándose al anciano.

Algunos adultos bufaron; otros simplemente rieron, y Gandalf enarcó una ceja. Kyle no podía culparlos, pero tampoco podía creer lo cara dura que eran estos dos. Token tendría que estar muy desesperado para estar con Cartman en esto, se dijo Kyle, aunque su expresión era firme y serena.

—Os hemos librado de acabar secuestrados, no os debemos nada— dijo un hombre, pero Gandalf levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

—Nos salvasteis porque os hicimos el trabajo de encontrar lo que es tan importante para vosotros— corrigió Token, inmutable—. Nos lo debéis por haberos entregado amablemente lo que al parecer necesitabais para derrotar a vuestro enemigo. Tomadlo como una colaboración nuestra para la causa, ya que al parecer ahora es nuestro enemigo en común.

Kyle sintió ganas de abrazarle los pies en ese mismo instante.

Gandalf sonreía.

—¿Y qué nos impide a nosotros simplemente dejaros aquí tirados?— inquirió.

—Porque vosotros sois los buenos— expresó Butters lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Sí, ¿no se supone que vosotros los buenos siguen el sendero de la paz, el honor y el heroísmo?— dijo Clyde.

Oh, qué inocentes —pensó Kyle. Y luego —estamos jodidos.

—Estamos tan jodidos— maldijo Tweek, agarrándose la cabeza.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, jóvenes— los apaciguó Gandalf con una sonrisa amable—. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Menudo hijo de puta.

Nadie en la habitación, incluidos los demás adultos, parecieron creer que era gracioso.

—Creo que tengo el trato perfecto que nos beneficiará a todos por igual— dijo metiendo ambas manos en sus mangas.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Stan con esperanza.

Gandalf asintió.

—Parece ser que de todas formas podréis asistir al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería— dijo con una sonrisa simpática.

—¡¿Estás de coña?!— preguntaron casi todos, a distintos grados de incredulidad.

Gandalf rió como un Papá Noél trayendo regalos por navidad.

—No, esta vez hablo en serio. Pero será mejor que vayáis moderando vuestra lengua, jovencitos. No es apropiado que le habléis así a vuestros profesores en mi colegio.

—¡Oh! Eres aquel viejo director del colegio, Dumblidump— exclamó Clyde.

Los adultos detrás del anciano ahogaron un grito, y a Kyle algo en esa reacción le hizo sentirse aliviado de no haberle llamado Gandalf. Clyde parecía estar cayendo en su error.

—Ah, no es culpa tuya el que no sepas mi nombre. No me he presentado, después de todo— le tranquilizó poniéndole una mano en la cabeza—. Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts; vuestro director a partir de ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedó algo largo, pero creo que no habría quedado redondo si lo hubiese cortado en alguna parte.  
> Para el próximo cap. se viene la magia.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3

**Author's Note:**

> Como potterhead y fan de South Park (especialmente de Creek), por fuerza tenía que escribir algo como esto.  
> Veamos que tal va.


End file.
